More than Friends
by Meiali354
Summary: Riley is getting married.What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

 **I do not own Girl Meets World or any of of the characters which you are about to read bout and imagine.I may not regularly update so...**

 ***clears throat* Please comment and Hope you enjoy**

Maya didn't focus on what Riley was saying. It was Saturday morning and they were in the kitchen of Riley's apartment. They had gone drinking last night and Maya was so sure they were in California. Of course it could also be because she wasn't sane when she thought so. Maya was sitting at the dining table and Riley was making soup and talking at the same were a little complicated

"So he was all like what if we got married and I was all like...Maya, Maya did you hear me"

Maya made a loud sigh as Riley snapped her back to reality.

"I'm sorry Riley I just have this huge migraine" She complained massaging her head with her hand to numb the pain as she sat on the chair near her. Riley handed her a bowl of soup as she took a seat.

"Maya you drank half a gallon of beer, I'm surprised you woke up this morning" Riley protested making Maya smirk before moving her attention to the blonde who was wearing nothing other than sweat pants and some sun shades. He was now standing in front of them

"Mayaaa are you here?" Riley asked once more waving her hand in front of Maya's face

"Yes Riley I am, and I wouldn't have had to if Huckleberry here had just admitted I was a better drinker than him" Maya said snatching the sun glasses from him and quickly covering her eyes with it. Lucas knew he was never getting those sun shades back so he had no other choice but to lift his hand up and cover his face from the sun. He pulled a chair sitting next to Maya's right. Riley also passed him a bowl while he was doing so. His favourite hangover cure... soup

"Maya it's not my fault you refuse to believe someone can actually be better than you when it comes to drinking" Lucas pointed out "besides you won fair and square anyways can't we just leave it alone" Lucas pouted taking a sip of his soup

"He said admitting defeat" Maya replied in third person

"She said experiencing a legit hangover"

"He replied not knowing she was about to hit him"

"She angrily replied knowing he got to her" Lucas replied smiling

Riley watched as Maya and Lucas went back and front with their bickering and just as Maya was about to hit Lucas, Riley stood up making both Lucas and Maya turn their attention to her.

"I'm getting married" Riley finally blurted out.

Maya was back in her apartment safe and sound. After the "incident" that happened yesterday (Riley'snews) Maya needed time to gather her thoughts.

"Riley Mathews getting married" Maya informed herself. Of course she was happy her best friendS were finally tying the knot, heck she had been planning for this day since high school ever since Riley and Farkle suddenly became attracted to each other.

She did have her doubts especially when their relationship went down the dra... Sorry when they took a break from each other so they could go to college when Riley decided to go to NYU with her, Lucas and Zay while Farkle went to MIT to study "astronautical engineering" whatever that meant.

But Farkle came back and managed to make an appearance begging Riley to take him back. After reuniting with his lost love, Farkle graduated early and started his own company making millions a year by inventing "who the heck knows" stuff. So she was glad her best friends followed their dreams but had to admit was a little bit jealous.

Sometimes she would tease Riley about what a lucky bitch she was but Riley would always judge her for using bad Riley would predict how Maya's prince charming would come and swoop her off her feet except Maya had already giving up on finding "Mr Right"

As she was about to drown in her sorrows, she heard a knock on her door. The person behind the door seemed impatient seeing as he knocked about 10 times in less than a minute. Maya knew who it was but decided to ignore the human being who was now on his "14th knock. She relaxed on her couch bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Maya I know you're in there, open the door" Lucas shouted

Maya rolled her eyes and pretended not to hear anything until nearly 6 seconds when she heard him struggling to open the door with a key.

"SHIT he has a key"

Maya rolled down on the floor and crawled until she was near the door. As he was about to open the door, Maya quickly grabbed the door knob with one hand and banged her other hand on the wall to stop him from entering Damn that hurt though.

"Door pass" Maya says putting her hand out.

"Uh, Cheetos, Doritos and two seasons of The Walking Dead"

The blonde offered, but he wasn't surprised when Maya still wasn't convinced. Her hand was still on the door knob but this time she was shaking her head to let him know he had failed to impress her. So he let out a loud sigh before grabbing a carton of ice cream on one hand and beer on the other finally giving her what she wanted all along.

"I also brought ice cream and beer" Lucas said handing over the ice cream and beer with a disappointed look

"Fine come in" Maya said letting go of the door to grab her goodies. She opened a can of beer as she watched Lucas find his way to her around the room to the tv. There were clothes and "stuff" every where and her apartment had successfully earned the theme "messy af". But Maya didn't care, with having late night courses and coming home to her goth neighbour and her loud depressing music, the only thing that helped her relax was sleeping. How her stuff ended up on the floor was a mystery to her as well.

"What the-I cleaned this place yesterday for crying out loud, why is your apartment always messy" He said inserting a Cd in Maya's DVD then turning around to complain some more

"Hey just because you earned your way in doesn't mean I can't kick your ass out and besides say someone comes in and tries to kill me at night they might trip over and die" Maya argued jumping on her couch as she took another sip from her beer.

"Okay shortstack" Lucas gave up.

After inserting the Cd, Lucas grabbed a can of beer and joined Maya on the couch. He sat properly allowing Maya to rest her feet on his lap. He opened the can of beer and took a sip then turned to the Tv to watch

"So what's up?" She asked as she grabbed the TV remote from the table and pressed "ON".

"What do you mean?" He asked turning to her

"Well for starters you brought ice cream-

"I always bring ice cream, its the only reason why you let me in" He interrupted

...and you brought the Walking dead which means you plan on making an excuse to cry every time a character dies which means it's probably serious. So what's it this time school, home, social life wait... SHIT is it that chick from the ice cream store again, dammit I knew we should have switched ice cream stores"

"Oh my God Maya I am hurt that you think I only hang out with you when I have a problem " The blonde exaggerated putting his hand on his chest to show he was hurt

"I'm not saying you do but your exaggerating which means your lying which makes me right, something's bothering you"

"It's Riley, I had a dream I crashed her wedding"Lucas finally confessed

"What?" May yelled

"I had a dream I crashed Riley's wedding Maya " he repeated

Maya shook her head. She was confused

"Wait dude so you had dream you crashed your ex's wedding and the first person you tell is her maid of honour who also happens to be her best friend...dude how messed up are you"

Maya proclaimed, it was clear when Lucas came knocking on her door after Riley had just announced her news it had something to do with her. But Maya still wasn't sure...no she didn't want to be sure.

"I don't know" He answered confused.

"Wait so are still in love with her or what?"

"Well I think so I don't know"

"Oh God..." Maya said dropping her beer on the side table by her left

"I mean it might also be because Zay teased me a lot when I got drunk" he realized

"Dude what the heck why would scare me like that" Maya said hitting his arm

"I didn't exactly think you'd take it seriously" Lucas said chuckling a bit.

"How could I not take that seriously?"

"You never take anything I say seriously "

"So what you're experiencing is what normal exes go through in these situations"

"You think so"

"I know so, I've been through it, remember the Russian model?"

"Yeah I also remember you putting him in the hospital on his wedding"

"Well okay first of all he was a jerk, he cheated in me with her and then he tried to hook up with me on his wedding day. "

"Poor guy didn't know what was coming for him" Lucas joked making Maya chuckle "But I don't know Maya I mean you guys were together for only two months I've been with Riley for two years" Lucas added

"Okay I promised myself I would never bring this up again but do you remember a certain guy named Josh" Maya said rolling her eyes

"THE Josh" Lucas said. "Wow, I thought his name was forbidden"

"OK he wasn't that great, besides we were okay after the breakup weren't we?"

"Okay? Maya don't you remember the crying, the morning drinking, the hangovers, the stealing my expensive tissues and blowing your nose with it...I had to skip 2 weeks of class just to take care of you"

"Yeah I also remember you acing that class, now that hurt like a bitch"

"All I'm saying is you weren't exactly "OKAY" plus you took advantage of me"

"Hey I wasn't the one who asked you to come also you left those expensive tissues there, you were practically begging me to use them"

"Because you wouldn't let me be, I could swear to you I need not get enough appreciation for what I did"

"What?" Maya yelled she quickly rose up standing firmly on the couch so she could look him straight in the eyes. Lucas saw Maya shooting dead glares at him Oh no he was in trouble now "Tell me when you got arrested for underage drinking, who bailed you?"

"You" Lucas replied

"When some girl...no scratch that, woman pretended to be the mother of your child who had the guts to get a DNA result because you couldn't for some moral reason" Maya asked

"You"

"And when that chick which I specifically warned you about dumped you who dropped everything and traveled all the way to Mexico to get your ass together"

"All you" Lucas completed

"That's right me, I was there when Riley broke up with you, I was the one there when you're parents got divorced, I was there even though you were being a total drama queen, so the next time you decide to go one on one with me just remember, I was there, so don't be a bitch just because you had to nurture me after one breakup, you better be glad you have me"

Maya knew it wasn't just one breakup, it was "THE BREAKUP. THE breakup which made her cry for weeks 24/7, THE breakup which made her call her mom after ignoring her for 2 years, It was practically THE breakup which made her take a vacation from living, but Maya also knew Lucas had no right to say that. No matter how many expensive tissues she had wasted, he had no right to be an ass.

Lucas yanked Maya's arm forcing her to fall on the couch safely. He slowly put his arm around her hugging her in a weird like how Riley hugs Smackle.

"I am glad your in my life Maya" He purposely said slightly turning his head to stare at her

"I know, you've said it 5 times this week" Maya rolled her eyes pushing his arm so he'd let her free, she unfortunately failed. The blonde managed to put his arms around her again

"Well I'll say it again, thank you for being there "

Lucas substituted as an apology. Maya stared at him for a while and could see it in his eyes, he was sincere.

"Your welcome" Maya said smiling "Now get off me and stop being cheesy"

Maya pushed Lucas of the couch who landed on the floor complaining about how uncomfortable the floor was with all the clothes. He took awhile to rearrange her whole apartment and put everything in the right place then eventually said

"So when's the wedding"


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: So I finally updated *smiles lifting hands up* Yay**

 ***crickets chirping***

 **Me: *clears throat* Anyway, this chapter was originally supposed to be about the whole group in general but because I am ashamed about my update status and truly sorry to you all, I made this chapter about lucaya. To all my Lucaya shippers out there *chest pound* I got you...I got you**

 ***crickets chirping again***

 **Me: *coughs* So, Next chapter will be about the whole group with a little spice of Riarkle and Lucaya. I promise to try my best to update soon and fix my procrastination problem.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter**

"Maya" a soft voice called to her, "Maya wake up"

Maya groaned, then moved her pillow to the top of her face to block the ray of light coming from her window "Go away" she cried.

"It's 12:00 you're going to have to wake up sometime" Lucas lectured.

Of course it didn't work. Maya snuggled more deeper into the blankets and groaned more so he would GET OUT.

"Maya" he called out putting his hand on his waist to make it more dramatic "Maya if you don't get up right now I'm going to-

"Going to what?" she tempted, her words barely perceived since she basically had a pillow covering her entire face.

Lucas' lips pulled up to a smirk. He wasn't worried, he had her, he knew he would win this war, just like he always did, of course only when it came to situations like this. His secret weapon never failed. He jumped on her bed, sitting upright and crossing his legs. He moved closer "I have pancakes" he whispered in her ear, well the pillow he whispered to the pillow...you guys get the point right?

Suddenly Maya's eyes snapped wide open. She removed the pillow from her face then rapidly sat up and adjusted her eyes up to Lucas', making him pull back in surprise. Her eyes were half asleep and she had to blink a few times to get used to the light.

"With THE Syrup?"

"Yeah"

"I can't believe it's not butter, butter?"

"Tcsh, you bet"

"Extra hot coffee?"

"Every time" he completed

Now she suspected something "What's the catch?" she narrowed her eyes to interpret his reaction

If he brought pizza or cookies or even anything else, she wouldn't have suspected something, but aren't any ordinary pancakes were talking about, with THE syrup, they could conquer the world. Lucas only made pancakes on special occasions, in order words when he felt like it (selfish jerk).

The first time she tasted them, the gang were in Lucas's house. It was Maya's birthday and since she threatened their lives if they decided to plan a surprise birthday party, Lucas suggested they just celebrate with a birthday pancake. She hesitated at first, thinking he was mocking her because of the little incident that happened when they were in middle school *coughs* short stack of pancakes *clears throat*, but in the end, who was Maya to say no to food.

The pancakes were nothing. It was something she had tasted many times, in her mom's dinner, but the syrup, Oh Lawd the syrup. It was a family recipe so Lucas's mom made her syrup from scratch. It was something only Lucas and his family knew how to make (and she's assuming older generations but they're you know *choking noises*). She had tried MANY TIMES to get the recipe, she made it her life's mission. That and finishing college, getting a full-time job which pays lots of cash, moving out of her neighbourhood, dating a hippie e.t.c.

"Well it is Sunday-

"Exactly" she sighed, relaxing her arms a bit. Who wakes someone up on a God damn Sunday, don't they have rule against that or something? That was a rhetorical question.

"And waking you up on a Sunday is probably on my number 1 to-do list before I die" he said

She raised an eyebrow, as she glared at him with her famous "be careful with what comes out of your mouth next" look .

"Plus we were supposed to meet up with group at 6:00" he continued

Saved

Maya knew what time they were supposed to meet up with the group. She planned to go there after she slept for 3 more hours of course. But well that plan is cancelled thanks to him

She rolled her eyes then grabbed the corner of her unfitted comforter lifting it up. She stretched her hands above her head then yawned (very loudly if you asked Lucas ). She carried herself off her bed practically pushing him to the ground in the process, who technically wasn't even in her way. Nothing special to see there, just their daily normal routine, also it was revenge for waking her up ahead of time.

She was wearing a red flannel shirt and blue flannel pants pyjamas. Her hair was as wild as the jungle, untameable and unruly, and her face was not at its best (you know all those romance novels/movies where the girl falls asleep and she still look as beautiful as ever, this was not the case).

"Wait you weren't lying about the food right?" she turned to him.

He leaped up and walked closer to her until they were only 5 inches apart "Believe it or not Maya I actually have a lot of things to do on my to-do list before I die...but tricking you is not one of them"

She smirked then turned around making her way to the bathroom. It was the door right next to her room. Maya made sure to find the right apartment in the building so she could easily and, lazily get up in the morning and wash up without having to walk all the way...there. She stood in front of her bathroom mirror, grabbing her toothbrush from the cup sitting on her sink.

"Have you talked to Smarkle" Lucas yells from her room. He was making her bed just like he always did. He didn't mind doing it really, something about it just felt right

"Yeah she said she was landing by 2:00" she answered

"How did she take it when Riley told her her ex was getting married before she was ?" he yells again

"She's over it" she snorted grabbing her toothpaste

"You think so?"

"She said so- she even sent me a picture of her reaction" she paused "Now I have 50 unwanted pics of her on my phone" Maya cringed by the thought of it.

She inserted the toothbrush in her mouth then opened the cap of her toothpaste.

"Hey" she heard Lucas call out again. She turned to the direction of his voice with her toothbrush still clutched to her mouth. He was leaning against the bathroom door with his two hands in his pocket "What would you have done if I were a psycho killer?" he asked curiously cocking his head to the side

She pulled out the toothbrush from her mouth, dropped the toothpaste,then spent 12 seconds thinking about it "If there was a 1% chance I would live, probably strike you where the sun don't shine then head for the windows"

"Fair enough" Lucas nodded convinced.

She returned to her business, but shifted her head back to his direction seconds later, when she remembered something.

"What?" he asked

She sighed, lifted her toothbrush then pointed to herself " Me girl" then to Lucas "You boy" then to herself again " When girl needs to wash up" then back to Lucas again "Boy needs to get out"

"It's nothing I haven't seen before" he muttered to under his breath, unfortunately for him, he wasn't the only one who heard it.

"We promised to never speak of that incident ever again " Maya furiously yelled pointing her toothbrush towards him.

"Easy girl" he lifted his hands up in defeat. "Besides I specifically told you to always lock the bathroom doors when you take showers." he continued "but did you listen to me, No" he said emphasizing the word no

"What was that you said again, ah yes 'This is my city, Cowboy you don't give me tips, but you never know, maybe one day I might decide to explore a square dance" he quoted, then tipped an imaginary hat and winked at her as he recalled she did.

By this time, Maya's eyes were twitching, her fist was jumbled up waiting for a signal to attack. She took a deep breath then dropped her toothbrush in the cup. She walked closer to him then said. "The only thing saving you right now are those pancakes and coffee, cowboy"

"Good thing I made them" He separated from the door frame then closed the door on his way out. Maya locked the door after him making sure to double check before washing up. She swore she could hear Lucas chuckling when he heard the sound of the door clicking.

/&$$*$£$*

"Maya just pick a song already you're hurting my ears" Lucas complained

They were in Lucas's car on their way to meet the group. With everything going on, the group didn't

see each other very much. Riley had her wedding plans, Farkle had his company troubles, Smarkle had her 2 months experiment going on in Africa and Zay, well Zay had girl trouble.

After the couple announced they were getting married, Riley suggested/forced everyone to meet up at a secret location (and yes it is a secret even if Riley pretty much texted everyone the address).

This may or may not explain why Maya is currently bored out of her mind, switching from station to station to find a freaking good song. "It's not my fault your taste in music is a flaw you'll never fix"

"What the-Maya I don't control what song plays on the freaking radio "

"Oh yeah right" she laughed silently

"I'm starting to think we need to see someone on our relationship" Lucas said making a left turn

"Who the hell goes to see a shrink with their friend " she wrinkled her eyebrows glaring at him quizzically

"AHA so you do think of me as your friend" he points his finger at her.

She rolled her eyes then returned to switching stations on the radio. Seconds later, she increased the volume when she thought of a way to irritate Lucas.

Radio: This song is called A girl in a country song by Maddie and Tae

"Cowboy's got the blues" she sang trying to and unsuccessfully follow the rhythm of the song

"Those aren't even the lyrics" he complained reaching his hands to change the channel. She smacked his hands then continued singing, failing to follow the rhythm of course

"He's a nagger" she says in a singsong tone " Mister perfect, Sundance, Hop-lang and Ranger Rick" she continues. She pokes his hand raising her eyebrows annoyingly to irritate him.

"Says the woman who complains about everything"

"Hey I- Maya was cut of by the buzzing coming from her phone. She opened her purse then grabbed her phone to see the caller.

She seemed nervous, and paused, contemplating whether or not to answer it.

Lucas took a small glance at her phone, "Who is it?" he asked

Maya quickly put the phone back in her purse then closed it "Ah-No one, just some guy who keeps asking me out " Maya lied. She could see Lucas wasn't convinced so she stretched it "Guys tcsh, you just don't get it when a girl says no" she faked a laugh

The ringing continued, but Maya ignored it, they spent a few seconds just listening to it. "Why would a guy you said no to have your number? " he asked huffing a laugh.

She stayed silent trying her best to ignore his stares. But he could see right through her. He always did, she hated that about him.

"You still have his number?" Lucas figured it out.

"What?"

"Maya why do you still have my dad's number?" he said but this time in a more harsher tone, his face was focused on the road.

"What are you-

"I'm not stupid Maya" He yells, his face still focusing on the road.

She sighed, giving up " He called, said he wanted to know how you were doing" her eyes finally looked at him, he was practically laughing at those words

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything" he joked

"Lucas?" she called out silently

"Maya don't" he said before she continued

"He's been sober for 6 weeks now" she blurted out "he's changed"

"Well isn't that just great?" he commented sarcastically

"It is" she argued

"Maya I know my dad okay, and he's never going to change" he said.

Maya wasn't surprised by Lucas's reaction, she expected worse actually. Lucas's father wasn't really the greatest father, or even a father for that matter.

"You did" she said quietly.

Lucas bit his lip "I had you guys"

"Well have you ever thought, whether he needs you too"

"Maya can we just drop this"

"All I'm saying is if you just met the guy-

"Then what Maya, I meet the guy then what" he snapped. " We have a father son reunion, maybe hug ,cry our eyes out then laugh about all those times he wasn't there for me, maybe when he made me feel like I wasn't good enough, or maybe when he freaking cheated on my mom and left her heartbroken"

By the time Lucas was done yelling, they had reach their destination. Since they weren't allowed to park in front of the building, Lucas found a parking lot near and drove them there. They didn't speak throughout the short ride, Maya was staring out the window with her hands crossed and Lucas was focused on the steering wheel.

When he finally parked the car, Lucas switched of the radio then turned off the engine of his car. They stayed silent for a while, both recalling the conflict they had earlier quietly.

Finally Lucas broke the silence "I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to snap at you" he said taking his hands of the wheel

She took a deep breath then faced him" Look I know you're hurt, you have every right to be, but Lucas I think you should consider the fact that by you not seeing him...you're not just hurting him, you're hurting yourself"

"You know what happened when he left. You know what kind of guy I became when he left" he paused again " I-I don't wanna be that kind of guy again, I don't wan't you, or the others to ever see me like that again" She said nothing, just stared at him blankly. She never thought he would bring it up, they never did.

He opened the door of his car then stepped out. "This conversation isn't over Huckleberry" she said as she watched slam the car door shut.

"We'll see about that" he muttered as he walked past the car


	3. Chapter 3

The highlight of the day are always the newly engaged couples. Those two people who you're always jealous of because of how lucky they seem. You know the ones who suck up to each other because they know they MIGHT be stuck with each other for the rest of their sweet sweet poor lives. The point is newly engaged couples are just so adorable it just hurts.

Unfortunately though, when you're a 3rd, 4th, 5th,and 6th wheel like Zay, Maya, Lucas and Smarkle, it ain't adorable, it did hurt though. The PDA was just too much to handle. They were flirting, giggling, chuckling, teasing, snorting, sharing, gossiping, sniggering,winking, kissing,french-kissing you name it.

They aren't hating or anything. They were cute (really cute), and they are happy that they are happy, but they honestly didn't have to shove it in their faces.

The supposed secret location which Riley made such a big deal about was a club Farkle rented for a day. The perks of being a young genius multi millionaire inventor with your own company. Makes you wonder what you've been doing with your life.

Since Riley had the wedding plans on her plate, Farkle being the fiancé that he was offered to plan the gang's night out  
BIG MISTAKE

The place was empty af. Since evidently, Farkle thought the best way to spent your time in a club is to dry up the place, kick the DJ and people out and forget to pay the bartender.

The walls were painted black and the curtains covered the windows so no light came in. There were some paintings of some weird shit on the was hard to explain but Maya was pretty sure the painters were high when they painted them. Something like people-got-high-in-our-club-and-painted-this-shit-so-let's-post-them-on-the-wall-to-let-people-know-we're-proud kinda thing . She might not have evidence but hey she's an artist so that has to make up for something right? There were two floors, one mainly for the dance floor with a pub by the corner and the top for the VIP'S. Maya and the group are currently seating in a private booth in the VIP section.

There were three couches there. The couple took the left corner couch, giving them the 'best show of their lives' (A/N guys I'm not gonna lie to you that was sarcasm). Then it was Maya and Zay on the second couch which was in between the first and third. Smarkle and Lucas took the last by the right corner. The lighting made it worse. The lights were a variety of blue,red,yellow and shit Maya does not feel like remembering. It was annoying everytime they changed. It was just a reminder that their first meet up as a group again was an empty club with no music or alcohol at all and involved their friends, being the newly wed couple shoving all the PDA they could think of.

So, this is how Maya and the rest of the group ended up in a club with no bartender which mind you was their escape route in the first place. Yep, they knew the PDA was coming. Seriously, this place doesn't even have WiFi. What kind of a club doesn't have WiFi. Ofcourse Maya could just pay for her data plan and get it over with but that requires a lot of work and energy and Maya Hart and work do not go in the same sentence. (Even though they just did). Besides, who doesn't like free things.

"Ahem" Zay cleared his throat loud and dramatic enough for everyone to hear or in this case, Riley and Farkle, THE COUPLE.

Nothing

"Ahem ahem" he faked it again, this time more louder and more dramatic.

Nothing, all that throat clearing and fake coughing was for nothing. They still tee-heed, whispered and continue to ignore the shit out of their friends.

"Guys" Maya crowed exasperated .That got their attention (barely), no seriously it took them literary 5 minutes to back away from each other.

Riley was the first one to finally acknowledge her friends. She whispered something to Farkle, removed his arms that were wrapped around her shoulder, pushed the poor guy back then cleared her throat to reset the whole situation. But how the heck do you un-see something that can never be unseen.

"Oh you guys are still here" she bit her bottom lip then turned o her fiancé giving him a wink  
"I forgot"

Friends of the year ladies and gentlemen

"Darlings we know you're newly weds and all but incase you forgot 3 of us are still single and it's like every time we hang out your mission is to shove it in our faces" Maya cringed using her hand to describe how annoying they were being.

Riley wore a knee length black fitted dress with wedge heels. Maya remembers Riley picking out that dress when they went shopping last summer for fun. She always wondered what happened to that dress, at least she got to find out today.

Farkle wore a black shirt with the word genius printed on it and some jeans, nothing special. Maya had to admit it looked damn good on him. Through these years Farkle grew handsomely (thank you puberty) and Maya and the rest of the group were proud. Not that they cared what he looked like. Whatever happens he'll still be their Farkle.

"You can count me in as 4" Zay sighed. He wore a brown-back plank t-shirt and some denim jeans. He matched it with his regular combat boots he and Lucas promised to wear today. They are literarily just begging Maya to make fun of them.

"Sarah's still mad huh?" Maya asked. She felt for the poor guy, this is why she didn't do long term relationships.

"Yep" he said making the p pop. He slightly shifted his head to turn to Riley " Thanks for that again Riley" he said with a fake smile

"What did I do?" she replied raising her hands up in defense

"You screwed him up that's what you did, you screwed him up good" Maya chuckled shaking her head

"What did she do exactly" Lucas curiously asked turning to Maya

It had been a while since he actually faced her. Since their conversation on their ride here, they seemed a little distant. No one really noticed except for Zay. When he saw Lucas pass Maya with a frown on his face and move to seat next to Smarkle, which by the way never happens, he knew something was definitely wrong. They usually would have been all up in each others space. Seriously and they thought they were the 3rd and 4th wheel. But he ofcourse decided to let the oblivious buffoons figure their shit out, he had learn from personal experience that was the best way.

"She mentioned the V word" Maya teased

"The V word?" Smarkle asked making Maya turn her attention to her

"Vanessa" she replied teasingly.

Smarkle's eyes turned and scanned Riley's for a second. She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes through her thick glasses.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked as she followed Smarkle's eyes directing her to Riley

"Searching for a preferable way to say she screwed up" she replied making everyone burst in laughter

"Okay fine I get it" Riley finally cracked "I'm sorry okay, we were just talking about our exes and we started talking about Farkle's exes and then we moved to your exes and it just kinda spilled"

"You were talking about the people I dated?" Farkle gulped then turned to fiancé. You could see a sweat form its way down his forehead as he looked from Smarkle to Riley. Smarkle rolled her eyes and pretended not to care. But even anyone could see the smirk she pulled on her lips was because she was enjoying Farkle being tortured.

Maya remembered when they broke up, she still doesn't know the details but from the way Smarkle told it. It didn't seem terrible, professional if you'd describe it in one word . Something you'd expect from geniuses. Any who, they didn't talk to each other for 2 weeks, avoided each other and pretended it didn't bother them and then one day bam they're friends again. So now they can use words that normals cannot understand...Yay! (A/N what can I say, sarcasm is my middle name, deal with it)

"Don't worry babe, you're safe" she reassured him patting him in the back

"Good to know" he replied not entirely convinced.

Two seconds later, the room was as dry as Safari desert. Silence lingered in the air, thick and heavy. The breeze moved slowly and could here the crickets as they each stared at each other and gave awkward smiles. They had not seen each other in years, and now they must face the consequences.

"It's so quiet in here" Maya said rubbing her arms to defend herself from the chills the breeze gave her.

"Well Maya that is what you get when you rent a club for a day" Riley replied

"No honey, this is what you get when you let Farkle do the planning" her best friend argued patting her on the lap

"But this is fun" Farkle said with sad eyes "Right guys" he turned to look at his other 3 best friends who shook their heads and opened their mouths but said nothing.

"No Farkle fun is coming to a club which incase you need to know has a DJ" Maya smiled gesturing to the DJ's empty spot "dancing with strangers you've never met in your life and probably doing something stupid you'll regret for the rest of your life"she turned her smile into a frown. "Fun? Sweetie this isn't fun, this is a failure"

"Well Maya if you look on the bright side you don't need to worry about too much people closing on you or not being able to see the DJ due to your- he paused then took some time to scan her head to toe. His eyes found their way back to her face. He watched as she twitched her eye waiting for him to say something. And as she grit her teeth a smirk pulled on his lips -shoe problem"

Ladies and gentlemen, there comes a time when a person must decide whether to

A. Kill his/her friend right on the spot

B. Torture his/her friend then kill them or

C. Give them a 5min head-start, chase them all the way to Mexico, torture them, then kill them.

This, this was that moment for Maya Hart

"Hey here's an idea, why don't we change the subject and avoid any blood" Riley laughed nervously which made Maya settle now.

And so they resulted into more silence and awkward someone decided to free them from their misery. What would they do without him?

"So when's the wedding" Zay turned to his friends

Riley looked at her fiancé who gave her a nod before she spoke " We were thinking next July" she said smiling

"Guys that's 9 months away, don't you wanna finish college Riley?" Maya added

"Maya just because I'm getting married doesn't mean i'm quitting college"

"I'm not saying you are but with planning the wedding and everything... I'm just worried for you"

"Look, Maya, I can do this, and Farkle to help me out with the wedding-Maya snorted and Farkle yelled out a "Hey, I can plan weddings"- besides I have you don't I?" she smiled.

Maya smiled "Yeah, you have me"

Zay raised his hand and moved so Riley could see him more clearly "Eh yeah, just Maya?" Zay said offended.

"All of you" Riley replied smiling at them"I meant I have all of you" They all smiled

And thus, the confused stares and awkward smiles ended "Do you guys remember that time we sneaked Smarkle into Ashley Ryder's party?" Zay asked his friends.

"You mean that time she puked on me then punched me in the face yeah I felt it too" Lucas cringed

"In my overall defence you looked like a stalker and I was not in the mood to attend to your droll lewd feelings"

"I was trying to take you home" Lucas screamed then realized what he made it sound like "I mean your parent's house, I mean...you know what I mean"

"You were obsessed with me" she screamed to his face

"Guys help" Lucas cried turning to his friends

"Well you did look like a stalker" Maya spoke

"Plus you did ask her if you could take her home" Riley completed

"Which is what your caring and wonderful friend says to you when he finds you getting a piggy back from a stranger because you thought he was a cow"

"It's fine Lucas, I am almost certain that one day you shall be able to move on and accept that" Smarkle moved closer to face the direction of Lucas ' face completely "I will never love you" she added shaking her head continuously

Within seconds or what seemed to be like minutes turning to hours, everyone gave in and started laughing. That is everyone except for Lucas of course. Poor guy sat there confused.

"I missed this guys, I missed us" Riley sighed smiling

"Riley it's not like we don't hang out anymore" Maya argued

"No Riley's right it's not like before" Farkle gestured to all of them "we may hang out now but its not the same" he completed.

"What happened to us?" Riley asked

"We each had our lives I guess" Maya gestured to them all "we just forgot how good we all were together" she took a look at all of her friends

"We kicked ass didn't we" Zay commented

"Yeah we did" Maya smiled remembering the memories they shared

"We can remember" Riley said as she pulled out a bottle of Irish Whisky from her big bag. Maya always wondered what was in there "You sneaky little-

"Maya language" Farkle interrupted. She took a glare at him before turning back to Riley. Geez, what does a girl gotta do to curse in front of her friends. Women equality, am I right?

"Well look at you being all bad" Maya complemented her. Proud of her little Pluto.

"I learnt from the best"

Maya smiled at Riley "Maya are you crying" Farkle asked

"My baby's all grown up" she said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Irish whiskey" Zay yelled staring at the bottle "how rich are you guys?"

"It was actually a gift form one of my investors"Farkle admitted. The guy gave it to him when Farkle when he sold him 3% of his company's stocks. Nice guy

"Dude just gave you that kinda strong whisky, what was 'I'm in my mid 20's' not pasted your face?" Zay wondered.

Farkle shrugged " He probably thought I was in my 30's or something, I don't know"

"Well, we shall drink to his stupidness" Maya nodded her head laughing evilly.

"Guys are we really going to get drunk here?" Lucas asked

"What did you think we we're going to do in a club Sudance?" Maya eyebrows wrinkled with curiosity

"I didn't know what we we're gonna do, the location was a secret remember?" Lucas said.

"Bulls**t, Riley texted all of us the location, we literarily drove here seriously, how is that a secret" Maya asked confused

"You guys knew" Riley looked at her friends innocently.

"I thought it was near the club or something I don't know, I mean we all have classes tomorrow, I thought we would we more responsible-

"Oh my God you just can't take a challenge can you?" Maya groaned stretching her hand out to Riley so she could give her the bottle.

"Oh I can take a challenge, can you?"

Maya snorted.

Was he serious "Can you?" she mocked him

"No can you?" Lucas retorted moving closer

Maya did the same."Can you?" she smirked

"Just shut up and take the damn thing" Riley crowed shoving the alcohol into Maya's chest aggressively.

Maya rapidly took hold of the bottle before Riley let go then made a large Ow sound pretending she was hurt "Geez Riley you don't have to be so aggressive"

"Yeah we were just talking" Lucas backed Maya up. Yeah, they are definitely the ones who feel left out in this relationship.

Maya reached for the cap and opened the bottle pouring it intoner glass then handed it to Zay to do the same.

"Wait" Smarkle stopped Maya from taking a sip "if we all consume this, who's gonna drive us back home"

"We'll just call uber" Zay said "Someone is gonna have to do it though I currently have $-7 "

"How is that even possible" Riley wrinkled her eyebrows confused

"Well Riley you see, people like to visit a lot of places and meet new friends. Friends who don't talk about their friends' exes with their girlfriends and ruin their entire relationship" Zay remarked

Yeah this is definitely one of those moments your thankful you have alcohol

A/N

Look I know I said I would get my procrastination under control. But ones you guys hear my excuse, you'll forgive me.

Okay so here it goes

*clears throat*

I was abducted by aliens

They needed someone to teach them how to chill because and as I quote "was against the law until last year when the new president was elected" crazy right

Any who just wanted to say you guys are wonderful for being patient with me. And if you've given up on this story, I don't blame you *point suspiciously at the aliens whispering* blame the aliens.

Again

You guys are WONDERFUL *blows kisses* Love ya!


End file.
